Diamond Daughters: What could have been
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Yes, The Diamonds were ancient, but they were not unchangeable. Of course they can but they are also rooted in the stones imbedded and the ways so engrained. Can three sparkling rays of hope change and alter the ways rooted in their past? Or are they doomed to forever be trapped in the endless cycle? (Co-authored by Thewittywhy) (Diamond Daughter AU!)
1. A child is born

**Well, a new story, here's a new story.**

**An alternate Universe to an AU, I hope you enjoy this Twisted Diamond daughters Story!**

**Also for those of you came her looking for another Mia/Sophie, sorry to disappoint ahead of time, but that's not gonna happen here.**

**This is also an idea I've toyed around in my mind for a while but done nothing with, but hey, I guess I'm doing something with it!**

* * *

White, Yellow and Blue survived the tests above them, each of them at their own level, and each of them hoping the tests did what they should do what they planned, which was rather ornate.

For they all knew if this Plan fell through, there was no safety net to catch them, but they were diamonds, Flawless beings incapable of making mistakes.

Yet still perspiration beaded on White diamond's brow as she felt the shifting, and the red hot waves signaling her time was drawing to a close.

"White...? Are you alright?" Yellow asked with a bit a hesitation, her movements stopping momentarily as she regarded the grand Queen.

The Ice queen gave an uneasy nod, her face contorting a moment in pain before relaxing, she had a bit of time, she was fine for now, but not for much longer.

Blue looked at both of them for a silent moment, before returning to her work with mild distraction.

* * *

As the day drug on and turned to night, the time came, but rather than allowing her fellow Diamonds to aid her, she insisted she did this alone, for if it was going to happen, it would be on her own terms and it would be done by her own hand, if that was going to be the only control she would be able to maintain through out this whole thing.

White's long black nails tore at her sheets as she writhed in agony, the separation absolutely unbearable.

Still with the unbearable pain, she managed to hold onto her form long enough to completely separate herself from the small organism which she had been nursing for the past nine months.

Everything went blinding white for a moment, and then colors unblurred and lines refocused, her ears stopped ringing and her body went from frozen to slightly movable.

The empress rolled over to her best ability, and stared at the thing she'd created, unable to name this feeling swelling inside her.

On the being resting beside her, looking peaceful and content, was the faint marking of where her gem would have rested in the center of the small forehead.

Her skin was soft ivory, and she had long fluttery lashed and a small defined nose, swirling swoops of platinum framed her face in a rough star shape, and the rest of her form could be described as nothing short of angelic.

Propped up on her elbows over the small form, White stared, her emotions swirling and confusing her sage mind. It didn't move, and neither did she.

But carefully, she took up one hand and traced the couture of the face, feeling the new pieces of hair flow past her fingers in wispy little strands.

The gentle touch caused the small figure to jerk, soft hands colliding with the much larger one. Tiny fists wrapped around the slenderest of White's fingers and large feathery lashes fluttered open to stare at the colossal being before her.

The icy blue/silver irises stared into silver, both entrapped with the other. The tiny being made a squealy noise, her hand moving the much larger one to her mouth, where she gummed on the knuckle.

Removing her hand, White shifted herself to where she could pick up the tiny being, who gave a confused, but joyous sound, reaching for the pale face in front of her, just out of grasp.

"Aren't you just a precious thing?" The Diamond cooed, moving the small girl to be close at her chest, a bottle of organic fluid summoned from her gem, already a comfortable temperature.

Curious pale fingers reached for the offered item, and her toothless mouth opened wide to let out a series of noises as the item was moved within reach, taken into her mouth with greedy suckles.

White chuckled and shook her head, holding the small being closer to her, her lips leaving a dark smear where there was no gem in supposed outline.

* * *

The grand empress left her room not too much later, tiny human in her arms drinking in the details around her as the steps of the Diamond carried her to a bright room.

"Yellow, Blue." She stated curtly, taking a seat at the center throne, small being making a curious noise, to which the Diamond responded with baby talk.

Despite being in a similar state to White not as heavy, the colored Diamonds stood at attention, bodies rigid.

"It worked, then?" Yellow asked shakily, herself as stricken with fear as the azure queen beside her.

"Of course it worked then, I'm here, she's here, aren't we?" The Eldest of gems said, her smile unwavering, but for different reasons than perusal.

"Something's defiantly wrong with White..." The golden gem shuddered, moving back to her throne.

"I know..." Blue commented softly. "She's genuinely smiling..."

As curious as the younger Diamond was, she kept herself busy with her own work, as it was not her place. She had no authority to ask the name of the baby, and any other information that was not already freely shared. But with this succession, she began planning her own nine month connection.

For the middle Diamond, she pondered, idle fingers tapping on her arc of her own middle, the opposite hand working over reports sent to her from her soldiers. She pondered, for a moment, what it was like, giving up ones self for a moment before snapping back to your own body, separated to the being they'd been nurturing for months. It was daunting, but she tried her hardest not to think about it, after all, there was no good in stressing herself out over something that was months away.

As for the new mother, she let her work remain idle while the infant swaddled in her arms gathered all her attention, and speech. Small hands reaching up and attempting to grab the wiggling digits. That is until she became drowsy, having been tired out by the waving of her arms and playful noises she emitted along with being brought into the world in general.

When she was surely out, White gestured the two diamonds closer to her, to observe the sleeping frame, whose hair her slender digits continuously caressed.

"She's so small..." Yellow grunted softly, silently reprimanded her child for even considering being that size, hers would be strong, would be powerful, would be commanding just as she.

"And so precious..." Blue added, resisting the urge to reach out and stroke the soft cheek, swirled by pale blonde curls.

* * *

**New story, oi... Help me... I wonder what might happen here, in this new AU, and look, for author's of us there is two!**

**Thewittywhy and myself.**

**So, who is this human babe?**

**Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Little moments

**Wow I can't believe what's happened! 140+ views!**

**Thank you for following as following!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

** Owlnest **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**And thank you even more for your reviews!**

**JustinTheSpider-so what about the other story with Alex**

**Well, as of yet that's on hiatus, but I will try and update it soon, if inspiration strikes.**

** Atarya QueenofEgypt -Can I coauthor this story and write chapter two? Please PM me back when you get this. Thanks.**

**And yes, you are part of the DD AU author crew.**

**Now please read on for the next most wonderful chapter!**

**I really do wonder who that baby is though... hmmm...**

* * *

For the first few weeks, her daughter was always beside her, in her arms and fussed over, her every need taken care of.

Yellow found the Arc Diamond's action ridiculous, and silently swore to herself that when her child arrived she wouldn't fuss over them so much, Diamond or not, they needed to be strong from the start and she was going to ensure that.

* * *

Blue dipped her head as White entered her extraction chambers, child in her arms making delighted sounds as she looked around the room and constantly making "oooo"s and "aaah"s.

Yellow already stood near the large basin, ready to get in and for this time to be over with.

"I'm so glad you both could come, I've been doing some research and this is for Alexandria." The Azure diamond said, taking a bubbled from her gem and letting it hover above the girl's reaching fingers.

A delicate nail popped the bubble and the sound caused the child to snap back, eyes wide and face stunned. Simple toys now floated on the water, two rubber ducks, a toy boat and a toy mermaid.

The child squealed and instantly made a reach for them, but was held back by her mother's grasp.

"Well, shall we? Seems someone is quite eager." The pale diamond chuckled, stepping up the stairs and sinking into the water, tiny human in her arms shrieking as her feet made contact with the water and kicking herself away from the liquid in fright.

"Is she alright?" Blue asked tentatively, sinking into her own side of the pool, followed by Yellow.

"Oh, fine, fine. She does this every time. She wants in the water but every time she barely dips her toes in she starts acting like a frantic ruby." The diamond waved a hand dismissively, and proceeded to lower the child fully into the water.

"That's ridiculous. My child won't be such a whiner at least. They'll be like me, unafraid of anything." The golden gem grunted, rolling her eyes at the antics of the squirming child who was now belly deep in the water. Of course that was a bit of a white lie, Yellow was afraid, afraid of giving up her gem for the child growing within, or worse yet, not being good enough of a mother for said child, everyday was terrifying for her, and she still had five more months to go.

"You can't be so certain, Sunshine, after all, I thought Alex would be just like me, yet she is frightened by the simplest of things and hides herself from my _pearl._" The queen said, gently massaging shampoo into the soft ivory waves as the child busied herself playing with the strange new items.

Alex squeezed one of the ducks, the one with pretty white body and black bill and it made a squeak, causing her to let out a similar sound in fright, much to the amusement of most of the Diamonds. The second duck she hesitantly squeezed, it letting out a small stream of water.

She picked it up, and turned at around and looked at it, making curious sounds, giggling and gurgling as her mother dumped water over her head to rinse her hair free of suds. She looked around for the other White duck with a orange bill, and picked it up again, resuming her curious examination, while the adults continued to talk about different things.

"So, have you found a suitor yet, Blue?" White asked, idly combing through her daughter's hair as she had developed a habit of doing with her long ebony nails.

"...No. Not yet... I'm still searching for a suitor who has not only physical characteristics I enjoy, but also a personality I enjoy, I don't want my child to inherit a terrible personality trait." The ocean empress said, pausing her hair combing and idly staring into the water in front of her.

The other Diamonds hummed in understanding, but Yellow went to make a quip about Blue hesitating because of fear, but any words she was going to say were cut off by Alex squeezing the one duck and a stream of water hitting Yellow's open mouth.

The room became silent, and then White bubbled with laughter, her breath shaking the pool and walls.

* * *

Alex had a gargantuan pile of toys, but her favorite was a white stuffed unicorn, and she always seemed to have it in her grasp when it was near the forefront of her mind.

She would sit and play on the throne room floor when it was just the diamonds, and when other gems would enter the room she would be suspended in the air in either her mother's arms or her bubble, which would float around the tops of the thrones, either lulling her to sleep or entertaining her with its gentle movements.

However even her unicorn plush wasn't enough to calm her down, neither her bottle or mother's singing would do the trick and the growing girl would cry and scream until her voice was raw. It was understandable, she was growing and sometimes that came with growing pains.

White of course made sure she wanted for nothing, and constantly doted on her, or did her best to teach her simple words and her passion; Music. Of course, being barely seven months, Alexandria wasn't very good at it, but she still tried to follow along with her mother, even if she didn't have much luck.

Her list of accomplishments was small, but great for her age. Already she could address the diamonds, "Mom" "Ell" and "Lue" was what she called all of them, but more often than not it was a toneless shriek of delight or a laugh. She was crawling around and trying to stand, but had little luck unless White helped her stand on her shaky legs, which only was for a few seconds.

* * *

White laid upon her lavish cushion, Alexandria lay on her back, studying her feet, her very interesting feet, wiggling toes, twisting her ankle, yes she was very interested in her feet.

Her mother pet her hair, as she found herself doing so often, gently humming to the curious babe.

She was thinking, think about the future for her daughter, and how Yellow's soon to be born child might affect her life, if at all, or how ever drastically.

* * *

**Well, a bit of a motherly White, if you can call her that.**

**So, how will Yellow's child change Alexandria's life?**

**And will it be for better or worse?**

**Please review and read on!**


	3. A second child is born

**Wow I can't believe what's happened! 270+ views!**

**Thank you for following as following!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

** Owlnest **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**JustinTheSpider**

**U-67**

**And thank you even more for your reviews!**

**JustinTheSpider-_so what about the other story with Alex_**

**Well, as of yet that's on hiatus, but I will try and update it soon, if inspiration strikes.**

** Atarya QueenofEgypt -_Can I coauthor this story and write chapter two? Please PM me back when you get this. Thanks._**

**And yes, you are part of the DD AU author crew.**

**Now please read on for the next most wonderful chapter!**

**Well, that was relatively sweet, I think?**

* * *

Yellow crossed her arms, sitting in her extraction chamber trying to quell her nerves.

It wasn't really working.

She was still tense, and her shape shifted heart hammered inside her chest, as she felt the child within her kick the sides of her cell wall that was ever shrinking.

She wasn't scared before, not before they started moving, and when they did start moving the fear started setting in, morphing into terror as time went on.

She had conquered a hundreds of worlds, eradicated thousands of species, lead millions of gems, and yet the one life growing inside her terrified her beyond all comprehensible measure.

She was worried she wouldn't be a good mother, after all she'd given in to Pink's begging which lead to her demise, and White was so doting on Alexandria, she made sure the girl never wanted for anything, and she always was making sure she was happy. That wasn't anything like Yellow. She was strict, commanding, and absolutely uncaring and gentle, all qualities that made for a good mother.

This was the worst idea she'd ever had in her existence. And she would end up loosing her form because of it.

Yellow blinked her hazy eyes and refocused as the chime sounded, bringing her out of the caverns and back to reality, the reality that there was no way in gem heaven or hell that she would be a good mother.

* * *

It happened so fast, one moment she was reading over a report, the next she was doubled over in pain, clutching her swollen middle.

It became a haze, Blue helped her to her chambers and to her simple bed, she helped her out of her gloves and boots and made sure she was as comfortable as possible even though pain was ripping through her flesh like the blood thirsty ravenous beast in was.

She had thought her lightening was the worst agony known to all, but she was sorely wrong as her tense muscles proved.

Had Blue diamond's hand been that of an organic it would have been crushed in her iron grip of pain as she screamed and tried her hardest to hold onto her form, to give her child life, to hold onto her form. It was becoming too much, the sensations.

Plush lips gently kissed behind her ear and whispered for her to continue, and even though she had lost the battle and lay a battered heap on her bed, Yellow tried again, and with one last powerful scream her voice died away to mingle with another.

She blinked the spots from her vision and stared down at her chest, ears pounding and ringing a giant church bell in her head. On her chest above her gem rested a tiny human baby, flailing about, mouth letting out no sounds.

Everything seemed to stop, even time itself, the only thing moving being Yellow as she jut stared, mouth agape at the child, _her child_. It was an out of body experience to her as she slowly, shakily brought a hand up to caress down from the top of her head, where a bright shining fuzz of golden blonde sprouted from, down the side of her face, over small ears and to the slightly chubby chin. This was hers, a part of her and she didn't know if she believed it at that moment as her hands continued to delicately roam over the small form she had given life to.

It all flooded back to her with a quick breath, Blue's voice and praise, the screams and cries of the infant on her chest, her own hammering heart, it flooded over her and threatened to pull her back in the undertow but she managed to keep her head above water and stare at her, toothless mouth opened wide in a loud series of screams.

With a bit of help Blue brought her to sit up, where Yellow carefully wrapped her arms around the screaming babe and adjusted her to lay in her arms more comfortably for the both of them.

Like White had with her own child, Yellow produced a bottle from her gem and gave it to the screaming baby, but the child batted it away and continued to scream and flail.

"C'mon..." Yellow gritted her teeth, between the ringing in her ears and the screaming of this child she was up to her neck -a very long elegant neck- in frustration. "You've got to eat, you've got to just shut up...!"

"Yellow, you've got to make her feel calm, she's going to keep crying until she is." Blue stated softly, a hand gently resting on Yellow's shoulder as she watched her fight with the new born.

"Oh, and how do you know so much about babies Mrs. Smarty gem? You've never had one and have only recently found a suitor." The new mother grunted, looking herself as if she might burst with the same furious tears that poured from her daughter's eyes.

"I've been reading since we started this entire project. Try singing to her, rocking her, just try and calm her down." The cyan gem said calmly, her own hand daring to brush along the child's round cheek softly.

What ever the youngest empress did, it worked, just her touch stopped most of the furious screams, her small hands reaching and grasping for Blue's delicate hand as she drew it back, noticing the jealous pout on Yellow's lips.

"Thank you..." The golden gem muttered, again passing the bottle to her daughter, who again refused.

This was going to be a very trying time for the golden empress and the child ensured that by still refusing the milk till it was offered to her by Blue.

* * *

**Well, it seems Yellow's child doesn't like her that much.**

**It also seems that Blue is almost a better mother.**

**So, will the child like Blue over her own mother?**

**And will Yellow ever overcome her terror of parenting or will it cripple her?**

**What is this baby's name?**

**Read on to find out!**


	4. More mother daughter moments

**Wow I can't believe what's happened! 290+ views!**

**Thank you for following as following!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

** Owlnest **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**JustinTheSpider**

**U-67**

**animelover2177 **

**And thank you even more for your reviews!**

**There isn't any...**

**Now please read on for the next most wonderful chapter!**

**So who is this other baby and how is her relationship with her mother?**

* * *

White, Alexandria, and Blue all sat waiting Yellow and the new human to join them, the small human girl playing with her bath toys and babbling nonsensical things to which both the elder diamonds paid little heed to unless their names were specially used by the almost toddler.

"Do you think she'll come?" Blue finally asked, gazing to the door with hopeful eyes.

"She'll come, it's been over a month and a half, I brought Alex at that age. Know her and that girl of hers, they'll come, as soon as the dear stops screaming." White sighed, gently playing with the growing pieces of her daughter's pale wisps of hair.

The Azure empress sighed, and continued to stare towards the door, which still didn't open.

And just as they were getting ready to leave, Yellow enter the chamber, hair a mess, eyes look more sunk in than Blue's, her armor half on and half off, and boots no where to be seen, however the little girl in her arms seemed just fine, gazing around with those frightened amber eyes and sometimes whimpering here and there.

"I'm sorry we're late, I had trouble getting her on the warp and through the palace and eating this morning." The golden empress apologized, straightening out her armor and sinking into the water her child beginning to fuss again.

"It's quite alright." Blue said softly, gently moving over to the fussing girl and stroking her cheek, most of her protests stopping as she gazed at the gem who had touched her.

"Yes, it's not as if we had places to be and things to do after this." The Arc empress said nonchalantly, rolling her silver eyes.

Now, slightly calmed down, Yellow began to wash her daughter, who had received a bubble of bath toys, same as Alex, save for she received a submarine, yellow ducks with yellow and orange bills that did the exact same thing as Alex's, and instead of a mermaid, she got a brightly colored fish.

Alex babbled a barely coherent question to her mother, and reached for the other girl like her.

"Alexandria, this is... Yellow what have you decided to name her?" White went to answer, but had no idea to the child's name as of yet, for the last she heard the younger diamond still hadn't named her.

"Alexandria Victoria, this is Mia Diana." Yellow allowed herself to be tender with the child in her lap and gently stroking her cheek and toying with a bit of the short golden strands.

The elder girl giggled and reached for the younger, trying to gain her attention and say her name, which ended up in her shouting "Ama! Ama!".

* * *

From the very first moment Yellow's child could just barely pick things up, she began training her in how to handle a weapon, of course the child was _not_ good at it, but that didn't stop the Mother from trying.

And the first time the girl could even sit up, Yellow again pushed her, trying to get her to stand and walk, even if she'd only just started sitting up an her own.

Now this was something neither of the other diamonds approved of, as White would just watch with wide eyes as her own year old daughter would stumble around the throne room, while Yellow was pushing her four month old infant to do similar feats even if it was above her skill and age set.

IF either White or Blue tried to bring it to her attention that the small blonde was unable to do these tasks yet, Yellow would just growl at them and leave the room with her child to continue her training else where.

By the time Mia was six months old, she already was more or less walking on her own, even if she did fall a lot, Yellow had practically drilled into her that she wasn't to cry unless she was severely injured, and if she wanted or needed something she was supposed to ask for it and wait her mother's response, even if she still hadn't grasped speaking.

* * *

A lot of times the girl would stumble into Blue's throne room, or where ever the cyan gem happened to be at that time.

Giving out a cry of delight, Mia stumbled further in, fell down, and got back up again to continue moving towards the lounging gem, who had just been made aware of her presence.

"Well hello there, now what are you doing here, Mia?" Blue asked, groaning as she picked the child up and sat her on her small lap, she knew the girl couldn't respond to her question, but she knew the girl loved being talked to, and being held.

Something the young girl had been festinated with was Blue's growing stomach, which she would let her hands wander over and play with the taut flesh under the ground, sometimes giggling when the baby inside would kick against her small hands.

And Blue would let her stay, gently petting her hair as the girl would babble and make her noises on her lap, sometimes talking to the child growing inside the gem until Yellow would come and gather her and take her away to go train or whatever Yellow would take her to do.

* * *

A few times, when Yellow was too busy to watch her daughter, she might allow her Pearl to supervise her, even momentarily.

The timid little girl often loved being watched by the lemony pearl, who would read her stories, or have them played on her tablet and act out the scenes for the girl to take delight in.

Of course Yellow pearl enjoyed it for other reasons.

Gently smoothing over the warm shirt, as the girl slept the gem muttered to herself. "Hmm... maybe if I help, you won't turn into a hard-ass like your mother."

The child didn't stir, and only let out a soft mumbling whimper, nuzzling closer.

Of course when the girl woke up and began her chatter again, Yellow pearl knew she was cracked, so very, very cracked.

"Mama!" Mia repeated, smacking her pointed nose with curious fingers.

"...And just like that, I have won life." The gem muttered, softly ruffling the two twin peaks of her mistress's daughter's hair.

* * *

Yes, the daughter of Yellow diamond had complex and caring relationships with everyone, even White's daughter; everyone except her own mother.

Yellow stared down at her, sleeping in her crib all tucked warm and snug under fuzzy blankets. She looked so peaceful, so happy, which was probably only because Blue had been the one to help put her to sleep.

The golden empress scoffed lowly, she'd been trying for hours to get Mia to go to sleep to calm down and just rest, even for a few hours, but that hadn't worked and she _again_ had to ask Blue to come and help her put her child to bed. She wondered, what she would do when Blue's child would be delivered, which would be any day now.

When that happened she couldn't keep calling on Blue to take care of _her_ daughter, especially since Blue would be busy with her own child, but would mostly likely gladly take care of both.

Sighing, long and deep, Yellow let her hand gently trace the side of her daughter's face, asking the sleeping babe, or no one, she didn't care, even though, deep down, she really did. "...Why don't you like me...?"

* * *

**Poor Yellow, Mia doesn't neccicarily like her...**

**Frankly I don't blame the kid, always being pushed to do something that's way above her skill set when she's way to young...**

**Why do you think Yellow is so strict on Mia?**

**And how come Mia doesn't quite like Yellow as much as other gems?**

**Will they ever have a single mother daughter moment that is sweet or will most of them be with Mia covered in sweat?**


	5. An almost tragic day

**Thanks for 330+ views!**

**Thank you for following as following!**

**Atarya QueenofEgypt**

** Owlnest **

**QueenWhiteDiamond**

**JustinTheSpider**

**U-67**

**animelover2177 **

**And thank you even more for your reviews!**

**There isn't any...**

**poo...**

**Well, read on I suppose.**

* * *

Music, steam and heavenly sweet floral scents hung heavy in the air of Blue's extraction chambers.

Her back had been exceedingly uncomfortable all day, and it didn't help that she'd been sitting in court proceedings for the past two days straight, and the warmer water surrounding her form helped greatly.

She knew, soon enough she would be just like the other diamonds, taking care of her own fleshy bundle. It was something she was greatly looking forwards to, even if White would often joke about how she was more of Mia's mother than Yellow was, much to the chagrin on the latter.

Her soft laughter rippled the water, and even if it was exceeding childish, she was playing with some of the toys she'd had picked out for her child for months now. Watching as the colored items floated and bobbed whenever she moved, as silly as it sounded, she actually enjoyed them, laughing like that, it almost made her feel as if...

There she went again thinking about Pink, she hadn't thought about her once since this whole thing started, but here she was, in her large basin, crying over someone she should have been over eons ago.

She would make sure her child knew about Pink, about her games, and all those silly little things she did for no reason.

She wondered, if her child would be a male or female, as of yet both Yellow and White had only had girls, and it made her wonder if her child would be a girl as well, or if it would be male.

She chuckled at that thought. If she had a son, she could only imagine what sorts of trouble that could cause down the road, after all both Mia and Alexandria were adorable and beautiful in their own rights, and if she had a son, she could only imagine how choosenings would go when they were of course old enough.

Either of the girls could end up heartbroken if they were not choosened by her son.

She sunk lower in the water to muffle her laughter and clear her thoughts of that, she was counting her pearls before the oysters had even opened.

Rising out of the water came a tower of navy and moved methodically to the edge to pull herself out, but her grip slipped on the ledge and she went tumbling back into the water, most of her weight landing on her protruding middle and the child inside.

A strangled gasp left her underwater, and she tried to get herself pulled out of the warm foaming liquid, but the undertow of pain kept thrashing her down to the bottom, her cries for her pearl barely audible as she struggled to not only get out of the water, but retain her form.

She shuddered as she barely managed to get her head up from the water, trembling as her grip faltered and she slipped back under the surface.

The next time she had herself pulled up even a fraction out of the water, she called for her pearl, for Yellow, for White, for _someone_.

* * *

By the time her pearl had finally heard her pleas, she summoned the other diamonds and awaited their arrival.

It became a blur for the submerged diamond, blending between Yellow heaving her out of the tub and White trying to get her dulled senses to refocus so she didn't loose her form to her child.

She was probably at the most crucial part, and if they'd gotten to her just perhaps a few minutes later, they're wouldn't have been a Blue Diamond, and her child quite possibly could have _drowned._

Sounds slowly came back to her and figures, and she could make out the faint cries coming from below her chin, she could feel the soft warm body laying atop her gem.

She looked down and choked back a sob, what she was seeing, it was absolutely perfect, the most sweet, angelic, wonderful, innocent, little being whimpering on her chest.

"Blue- Why in the name of Antares are _you crying?_" Yellow grumbled, brushing the tears from her eyes as the new mother's aroura flared out and caused them all to burst with emotion.

Rubbing her moist cheek on her shoulder, the youngest diamond sniffled. "It's just- I can't remember the last time I was this happy."

Her fingers softly ran through the soft ivory hair, so much like her own, so short, so soft. A tender kiss was placed on the crown of the new born's head and she blinked her teary eyes and looked up, catching a pair of cyan irises identical to her own.

Her lower lip trembled and she reached up for the face of her mother, which was as covered with tears as her own.

The baby gave a gurgling sound as her tears slowly ceased, gently brushed away by her mother's thumb.

"Y-yellow, can you help me lay against something, or to my chambers, I really aught to feed her." The diamond, who was still dripping with water asked sheepishly, trying to cradle her daughter and move to a more comfortable sitting position.

"Can't you just feed her how you are?" A dark gold brow shot up in question as she gazed down at the two of them, her life getting exceedingly harder far too soon.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I Ummm…" Blue didn't quite know how to say it, her face darkening a couple hues. "I actually have decided to nurse her... Like the Zoo-mothers do..."

"How?" White asked with a raised brow of her own, as her delicate hand helped ease the moist diamond to a standing position.

"Certain _supplements_ and a bit of _shapeshifting_... I really rather not talk about it..." Her face was the color of a midnight sea, and her mind about as tranquil to.

"Well I would like a very detailed explanation. But later. For now I want you and-"

"Sophie Elizabeth."

"-You and _Sophie_ to go rest for at least half a day. You look like you need it."

The now slightly steadied Diamond gave a nod, and shifted the new life in her arms and began making her way to her personal chambers, the only sounds of her retreat being the gurgling noises made by her daughter as both of them disappeared for the remainder of the day.

* * *

**Well, that's three diamonds and their daughters down.**

**So, feel free to review because, really I love it.**

**I wanna hear you thoughts!**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
